Dead Rising: Warbound
Dead Rising: Warbound is a rated r, action, horror, comedy movie, starring Mel Gibson, Aaron Eckhart and Jack Black. It can be seen as the sequel to Dead Rising: Watchtower, but takes place after the events of the game Dead Rising 3. Plot The film starts in a mall in Shanghai, China. A down on his luck American, Jack Malcolm (Jack Black) begins work as a mall cop but is faced with being let go after causing a scene in the mall. Although Jack tries to defend himself against his seemingly over-reacting boss Ronald Chang (Jackie Chan), he's advised to let things go by his co-workers explaining to Jack that it's around the time many years ago, that his sister was killed by an American Phenotrans agent, which still haunts him to this day. Hearing about all the drama before his departure to China, Jack begins to wonder of the recent events regarding the zombie outbreaks. Meanwhile, in America Isabella Keyes has created a cure for the zombie virus with the help of Nick Ramos and two other scientists. With the product to be released in 24 hours and the last Zombie Queen Larvae, successfully captured and guarded, a party is held in New York to celebrate the accomplishment. Among these guests are famous journalist, Frank West (Mel Gibson), famous ex-mafia survivor of the Fortune City Incident, Chuck Greene (Aaron Eckhart), famous survivor of the Willamette Incident, Otis Washington (Bill Cosby) and the holder of the last Queen Larva Stephen Roberts (Robert De Niro). Things seem well, however during the party Roberts pulls Chuck aside to talk to. Chuck tells Roberts that he really only came here to congratulate Isabella and Nick and plans to leave the party quickly, Roberts replies that he was aware and asks to meet him in the bathroom. In the bathroom Roberts reveals to Chuck that he brought the last Queen Larvae to the party by accident and won't have access to his lab until the morning and doesn't want to leave, not wanting any thing to happen to it if he has a few drinks, he gives the Larvae to Chuck for the night. After Roberts leaves, the room Chuck takes a minute in a stall to think about where to safely hide the Larvae. During this time, Otis comes into the room unaware of Chuck's appearance and receives a menacing phone call threatening Otis to "get the job done, so your family will live." Hoping Otis is okay Chuck proceeds with chatting to the party goers before congratulating Nick and Isabella. As Chuck is about to leave a meal is prepared and Chuck is compelled to stay. After the diner Frank has a word with Chuck and the two decide to have a drink in reminiscence of surviving the aftermath of the Fortune City Incident together. However after taking a drink the two feel compelled to have more until the two seemingly "black out". The next morning Frank and Chuck wake up in a decrepit motel room in Shanghai with no memories of the night before. Frank wakes up to find he's wearing a Servbot mask his camera and no pants. While Chuck finds two other people in the room whom they've seemingly never met before not even speaking the same language. Although at first Chuck's reaction is wondering what the last night's events were he suddenly remembers the Queen Larvae which he finds is now gone from his pocket and replaced with a phone number. Freaking out he calls the number only to be confronted by a gang on the phone. Frank curious as to what's going on asks who he's calling to then speak with them. Upon hearing the situation the gang tells Frank that they have the Queen Larvae perfectly intact but will only give it up for an exchange of $3.4 billion. Frank agrees so much as they leave the Larvae alone. Scared the two eventually formulate a plan to try and steal the Larvae back so as to not attract attention, as the fact that the Larvae is in Shanghai could cause a zombie outbreak and result in a war between China and America which would be blamed on them. The two then show up to an alley per the gang's request with a suitcase of fake money in exchange for the larvae, although Frank and Chuck are chained together before they are given the Larvae. After the gang finds out the money's fake Frank and Chuck escape with the Larvae but are chased through Shanghai by the gang. Eventually losing the Larvae. Frank and Chuck find the man with the Larvae heading to the mall from earlier. However both the gang and the two lose the person with the Larvae. Eventually against Chuck and Frank's wishes a zombie outbreak occurs in the mall causing tension between the U.S. and China with Frank and Chuck being blamed, however with there drinks at the party being drugged and a Terrorist group truly behind the releasing of the Larvae. the two must brave another outbreak along with Jack and Ronald to reveal the truth. Cast * Mel Gibson- Frank West (Age 60) * Aaron Eckhart - Chuck Greene * Jack Black - Jack Malcolm * Jackie Chan- Ronald Chang * Bill Cosby - Otis Washington * Robert De Niro - Stephen Roberts * Jennifer Lawrence * Bruce Campbell * Lindsay Lohan * Steven Seagal * Reuben Langdon * T.J. Rotolo * Tom Cruise * Charlie Sheen Psychopaths - * Nicolas Cage * Marshall Mathers * Russell Brand * Danny Trejo Soundtrack * Royal Blood - Out of the Black * The Day Is My Enemy - The Prodigy * etc. Category:Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:R-rated movies